the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brotherhood of Otokoe
The Brotherhood of Otokoe is a religious group centered around the Lesser God Otokoe who presides over Ether. The Brotherhood's primary focus is healing and the embrace of all Ether-based powers, guiding those with powerful talents to safely harness their strength and teaching others powerful medicine and healing, spreading to all parts of Gaiasome on earth healing and aiding those who accept their aid. Doctrine The Brotherhood clergy follows a very strict set of rules and guidelines, and a set of vows must be taken and upheld at all times by any who acquire the title of 'Brother' -''"I will not bring harm to another unless in the defense of my own life or the life of others. I will use the minimum required amount of force to accomplish this task. I will hunt for food if only there are no other options, and I ensure no part of the animal goes to waste" kill or harm unless you gotta to protect yourself or others. Don't use unnecessary force. You can hunt and eat meat only if there aren't any options, don't be wasteful. -''"I will provide my best care and protection to all that ask unless such will put those around me in immediate risk" refuse to assist or treat someone unless doing so would cause immediate harm to others. -''"I will ensure those around me are in a healthy physical and emotional condition, so long as consent is acquired from the treated." ignore the sick, injured, or mentally ill if you can help them and they give their consent -''"I will not ask for payment or reward for my services, but will not refuse gifts or compensation offered by the giver's free will, without any direct influence from myself" ''ask for payment or compensation, nor try to hint at it or influence others to give. You can accept any and all gifts from grateful patients and family so long as it doesn't influence the amount of care you provide vows to be applied when applicable '''Functions' The Brotherhood functions primarily as an organization of healers, both physical and mental. Any who acquire the title of 'Brother' are fully fledged doctors, though some possess other specialties than others. Standard Brothers are capable to act as a primary care physician, paramedic, and field medic and has a strong base of Ether healing that recovers most wounds and conditions without need for more invasive care. Additional skills are taught such as: Basic Surgery Heart/Lung surgery Brain surgery Mind Walking Psychiatry Pharmaceuticals Acupuncture Holistic medicine/therapy Brothers often go on 'Pilgrimages', which are periods of time where the Brother actively travels the world to find places who need the Brotherhood's help the most and set up portal accesses to the Abbey and tend to the sick and ill. These pilgrimages can last anywhere from two months to several years. It is also not uncommon to have brotherhood members find full time jobs in hospitals or as private physicians for important public figures. Generally they only accept minimum payment for these services to support living costs, however more often than not they live far far below their means and quickly acquire a surplus of funds, which is often either donated or left mostly untouched. Hierarchy There are three primary rankssmaller less significant sub-ranks in the Brotherhood. -The 'Abbot' is in charge of the entire order and holds the highest rank -The 'Brothers' are the middle rank with smaller sub-ranks within based on tenure, expertise, and other factors. Brothers are active contributors to the order's goal and have completed their training and have completed at least one 'Pilgrimage' -The lowest rank are the 'trainees' who are Brothers in training, still learning the vows, conduct, and medical knowledge needed to serve. These are often children and young adults, but anyone of any age will be accepted into the program regardless of history, so long as they abide by the vows. The Brother's Sub-rankings are a simple affair and go, from lowest to highest, as follows: NOVICE-->GARBHÁN-->ADEPT-->SEANÁN-->ELDER Novice is the rank all Brothers start at when they rank up from Trainee, and most average Brothers are of the Garbhan rank. Associations The Brotherhood is a branch from the larger Religion of "The Five Children" as Otokoehis twin, Atora are the children of the Goddess of Knowledge and Power, Eryan. Because of this they work closely with the main church. They are also very closely connected with the 'Sisterhood of Atora', their sibling sect of followers of the Goddess of Arcana, populated with warriors who defend the weak and helpless using powerful magic. The Sisterhood supplies many of the Brotherhood's special equipment, detailed later on this page. It is not uncommon to see a Brother and a Sister traveling together, as the Sister can protect the Brother without risk of breaking vows. The Brotherhood, despite being in Serian Territory, is an unaligned territory with no kingdom alliances, acting independently from any established power other than the Church of the Five Children. Operations and Bases The Abbey is the headquarters of the entire order, a massive old castle located on the peak of a tall mountain known as 'Snowhead' and is protected by powerful wards and an ancient ice spirit that had bonded to the mountain, creating impossible to navigate storms to fend off attackers and guiding those seeking sanctuary or help safely into the arms of the order. The abbey serves as a massive hospital for the sick and injured in body as well as mind mind; serving also as a training ground for Trainee Brothers. The power of the protective Ice Spirit causes any who reside there to recover more easily than if they were anywhere else. Within the abbey is a large chamber littered with one-way-portals linked to hospitals all over Gaia, designed for the quick and easy transport of emergency patients. Due to this network, there are no other official outposts for the Brotherhood. Equipment The Brothers of the order generally carry the same load-out of equipment, but some are reserved for higher level Brothers. ---Robes of the Order--- The robes provided to any official Brother are more than simple pieces of fabric; the robes are the creation of the Sisterhood and have the ability to immediately keep the wearer at a safe and comfortable temperature regardless of race, is almost impossible to damage or tear, and is fluid resistant and repels any and all contagions, preventing cross contamination in even the most contagious of environments. ---Mask of the Order--- The Brothers of the order often wear special masks, generally a white oval with various colored markings designed by the wearer when they became a Brother. No two designs are alike and help identify the brother as if it was their own face. The masks, despite appearing to have no eye or mouth holes, can be breathed through and viewed through as though it is not being worn, and protects the wearer from most contagions, specifically airborne. The mask also functions as a gas mask in cases of smoke, dust, and other hazards. ---Bag of Tricks--- This bag does not have an official name, but is lovingly referred to as the 'Bag of tricks' by order members. The bag is a variant on the bag of holding, as it is designed with multiple independent hammer-space pockets. Items in the bag include: Various herbs of varying rarities and quantities reflecting average need verses availability, a mortar and pestle, A chemistry kit for medicine creation, and a large quantity of various medical supplies and common medicines such as antibiotics, pain killers, insulin, and various other therapy and rescue drugs. The Bag contains most items a Brother would need at any given time to complete their tasks, and also contains camping supplies and numerous days of rations. ---One-way portal--- The One-way-portal was originally designed by the Sisterhood but came into more common use when the applications of a secure portal came to view. The one-way portal is made out of two connected stones, often from the same rock, and are enchanted together to create a link. These stones must then be placed into stone/metal archways and will activate a portal, which can be turned on and off at will. To set up the portal someone must travel to the destination on the other side, so they cannot be spontaneously created anywhere. The portal created is only passable when both sides are activated. There is no way to remotely activate a one-way portal nor reassign it's arrival location. Unless both halves are active, it will not work. ---Pocket OR--- This is a fairly rare and powerful item carried primarily by high rankingrank of adept, respected, or surgeon Brothers. In the shape of a triangle necklace, the Pocket OR is a small magic item that, when placed on the ground and the command word given, opens a small portal into a 20x20ft room fully equipped for most emergency treatments or surgeries. The pocket OR is created by the Sisterhood almost exclusively, though the equipment is put inside by the Brotherhood. ---Charm of rebirth--- This is a magic item reserved for those going into war zones or dangerous locations, and is a powerfully enchanted brooch that, if the wearer suffers near fatal or fatal injuries, it will automatically activate and flood the wearer in healing magic, saving their lives. The magic is powerful and those who have been forced to use it have suffered varying degrees of arcane resistance after the fact. Known Members Category:Mythic Realm Category:Religion Category:Organizations